Such a floor is known, for example, from European Patent EP 860 305 filed by Hutchinson on Feb. 16, 1998.
Such a floor has transverse undulations which are reinforced by metal blades, and, in addition, the bottom portion of the floor is itself reinforced by interposing elastomer reinforcements which are disposed between the metal reinforcing blades in the central portion of the floor that constitutes a gangway zone. On the top face of the floor, or of the mat covering the floor, said gangway zone is plane and marked with tread in relief.
Each gap between the blades thus receives a reinforcement of width that is at a minimum in the middle of the floor, and that increases progressively going towards the longitudinal edges of the floor that are secured to the bodies of respective cars once the support has been assembled.
Such known reinforcements essentially suffer from the drawback of not making it possible to optimize the distribution of the displacements while the cars are moving in configurations corresponding to a tight bend followed by a bend back the other way, in which configurations the longitudinal axes of the cars remain parallel, but are offset transversely, with a fan-type deployment through a total pivot angle αM.